Living Your Life
by Rita.Marie
Summary: Sonny Munroe & Chad Dylan Cooper think their lifes are both difficult. They believe neither of them can live in each other shoes but what happens when things change over night, and they wake-up in each others body? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Living Your Life**

_By: Rita Marie_

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was another normal day at Condor Studios. Nico, and Grady playing their video games. Zora in her sarcophagus sleeping. Tawni in front of her mirror telling herself how pretty she is. The Mackenzie Fall's cast in their lounge sipping on their beverages, and talking quietly. And then, there was Sonny, and Chad. Standing in the the middle of the hallway arguing over god knows what.

"You know Chad, your so full of yourself, you can't even think about anyone else, and how you effect them!" Sonny screamed. Chad's jaw dropped to the floor starring at her.

"Oh really? What makes you think So Random, the little comedy show is harder to work on, then my show that has millions of viewers?" Chad said crossing his arms looking blankly at Sonny.

"Give me a break." Sonny said to herself. "Chad, your show is so easy to work on. All you do is act overly-dramatic like you do, and your good to go." Sonny said smiling widely.

"It's not as easy as you think. You have to put emotion in it. But, for your comedians all you do is say the word: fart, and laugh so loudly it annoys the crap out of everyone." Chad said harshly.

"You should just shut-up, you wouldn't be able to go a day living in my shoes." Sonny said looking Chad up, and down.

"Oh really? You wouldn't be able to act for your life. That's why you had to settle on comedy." Chad said smirking.

"Gosh! Your so hard to get through to! I wish you could just understand my life, it's not that easy okay?!" Sonny shouted. Chad was taken back, and stepped back a few steps.

"Wow Munroe, who knew you could be so dramatic. You just wish for me to work by your side so you can treasure each, and every moment of it." Chad said smugly.

"Whatever, just leave me alone you big jerk." Sonny huffed walking the other way.

Chad shrugged, and walked to _his _studio for a Logan-berry smoothie.

As the day passed, the sun was slowly setting, leaving the sky a pinkish/orangery color. Sonny, and Chad both drove home to be greeted with their parents. Their parents were completely opposites from each other. Chad's mother is single, in her late thirties, has a teenage-girl mood-swings when it's that time of month. So she gets fed up over the littlest things. While Sonny's mother is around Chad's mothers age, and is happily married. She is also a very friendly lady. Her husband currently lives in Wisconsin taking care of his late-aged mother.

Chad got to his house after fifteen minutes. He parked his expensive convertible in the garage, and walk up to his front door. He opened the door, and went straight to his room. He laid on his bed closing his eyes thinking back to his earlier conversation with Sonny.

_I can't believe she thinks comedy is harder to work for then drama. _

As Chad kept thinking back to every word Sonny said to him, he slowly drifted off to a deep sleep.

Sonny however got home after a good twenty minutes. She thinks it's safer to drive slower when it gets dark. Plus, she has to drive her mom's pick-up truck due to environmental issues. Sonny's mother cares deeply for the environment so, she does anything possible to save it. And, that includes using the same car until it literally falls apart.

Sonny pulled in her driveway, and got out of the car to enter her home. As Sonny opened the front door, she saw her mom on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey mom, I'm pretty exhausted so, I'm going to go to bed." Sonny said heading for the stairs.

"Okay sweetie, I'll wake you up in the morning so you aren't late for work." Sonny's mom called out.

"Okay love you, goodnight." Sonny said, going quickly up the steps.

Sonny was still in a daze from her conversation with Chad. She was infuriated with him.

_He thinks he can live in my shoes? Pfft Chad Dylan Cooper is crazy._

Sonny got in her bed, and laid on her side to stare at the wall. She kept thinking how Chad could get under her skin so easily. As her thoughts kept revolving around Chad, she slowly fell asleep.

Over the night something had changed to both Sonny, and Chad. Assuming how each fell asleep thinking about each other, and how neither of them could live in each other shoes, magic fell into action. Each stayed in their time, nothing changed except body-transformation. In other words, they switched brains pretty much. So, Sonny now had her brain in Chad's body, and Chad now had his brain in Sonny's body. No one would find out about this until both wake-up. But, the first to realise this change, will be the ones who had the change. Which was only Chad, and Sonny.

* * *

**~REVIEW~**

**A/N: I do not own anything; nor anything Disney related. This goes out to each chapter of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning in a soft, comfy bed. It was like I was sleeping on a cloud. I rolled over, and got myself more comfortable. I then realised, _my bed is not this soft, or this big. _I opened my eyes, and almost screamed. I was in a huge room that was plain white, and blue. It was huge, and was very bare. The bed was in the corner, with a night-stand next to it. The rest was just chairs, and a couch. I then looked at the night-stand, and saw a picture that caught my eye; _Chad?_

_What the hell is going on? _

Suddenly the door burst open, and a women that looked around thirty years old came in.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you get your butt out of bed, and drive to the studios before I throw a bucket of water on you!" The women screamed. I was confused, did she just say, _Chad Dylan Cooper?_

"What?" I asked. I opened my eyes wide. My voice was deep, and raspy. _What the hell?_

I looked down at my hands, and saw they were man-hands. _These are not my hands. _I felt my hair, it was short, and soft. _That is not my hair. _I felt my chest, it was hard, and flat. _Wheres my boobs? _I felt my lower half, and my eyes went wide. _Oh my gosh. _I hopped out of bed, and went to a body-size mirror. I let out a girl scream.

"Chad Dylan, what is wrong with you?!" The lady asked. I ignored her, and starred at my reflection. I was a clone of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Uh, I'm going to get dressed, can you get out?" I asked the lady horrified.

"Sure..." She said backing away looking at my strangly. After she shut the door, I went over to the mirror again. _This can't be happening, this isn't possible. _I kept rubbing my hands on my face, and over my body. I went over to the closet in the far corner. I looked, and saw it was filled with Mackenzie Fall's outfits. I then saw jeans, and t-shirts. I decided on the casual dressing so, I pulled out the dark blue jeans, and black t-shirt.

I slowly lifted the shirt I was currently wearing. After I pulled it off, I looked down, and my eyes went wide again. _Dang, a six-pack? _Then, I put the black shirt on. I looked down at the pants I was wearing. I slowly pulled them down, and I saw I was wearing boxers. The boxers were blue, and white plaid. _Gosh so much blue, and white. _I decided to keep the boxers on, scared of what I'll find under them. I put the jeans on, and walked back to the mirror. My hair wasn't that messed up, just in places it was a little off. I used a brush I saw, and combed it all to one side so it looked wind-swept, and sat back down on the bed.

I slowly realised something; if I was in Chad Dylan Cooper's body, _who was in mine?_

* * *

I rolled over in _my _bed to get comfortable. The bed was hard, and not that comfortable. I rolled over again, and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" I said to myself. Then, I opened my eyes. I cleared my throat to see why my throat was so high-pitched.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of the generation." I said. Then, I felt my neck. _What's wrong with my voice. _I said a few more words, and I suddenly panicked. _I sounded like Sonny. _I looked around the room I was in. It was small, and it had girlie colors, like purple, and yellow. _What in the hell? _I stood up, and I felt short. I fixed my hair, considering Chad Dylan Cooper's hair needs to stay in place. When I reached my hair, It was softer then normal. I kept running my hand down it, and the hair followed my hand. _Why is it so long? _I pulled my hair up, it was black. _Oh my gosh! Wheres my beautiful blond hair?! _I screamed in a girl scream so loud, I thought I could crack a glass. Suddenly the door flied open, and a women with short black hair came in.

"What's wrong Sonny?" She asked worriedly. _Sonny?_

"What are you talking about my name is not Sonny." I said in a duh tone. There goes my voice again, high-pitched.

"No...your Sonny, my daughter." The women said walking over to me. She touched my forehead, and I slapped her hand down.

"Paws off! What gives you the right to touch me?" I said backing away. She looked angry, after I said that.

"Now Sonny, I know your a teenager, and your going through changes but, that doesn't mean you can disrespect me." She said wiggling a finger in my face. _Why does she keep calling me Sonny. _

"Now get dressed, you only got a hour to get to the studios." She said walking towards the door.

"What, a hour?! Are you crazy lady?! I need longer than an hour to get ready!" I shouted.

"My gosh Sonny, was has gotten into you, you never act like this. Is it that time of month again?" She asked. I looked at her with a blank face.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You know, your period!" She said laughing quietly. _Period? I don't have periods. _

"Uh, no?" I said looking at her weirdly.

"Okay, well get dressed, I'm going to make some more coffee." She said shutting the door behind her. I saw a mirror by some closet doors, I went over to it, and screamed again. _My body!_

There in the mirror was a clone of Sonny. Black long wavy hair, tanned, toned body, boobs, butt, skinny, and short. _What is going on? _This must be a dream, yeah that's it. A weird, freaky dream. I pinched myself hard, and let out another scream. _Okay, that hurt. _I ran my hands over my face, _smooth. _I ran my hands down my chest, _whoa. _Then, down my butt, _again, whoa. _I smiled, and saw it was a signature Sonny-smile. I let out a laugh, it was loud, and again, a signature Sonny-laugh. I quickly went to the closet to get dressed so, I could figure out what is going on. I looked through the closet, and went for something that looked hot. _Hey, I'm a guy. If Sonny doesn't want to show off anything, doesn't mean I won't do that. _

I picked out a pair of white short-shorts, and a black low cut top. _That's more like it. Now I have to put it on. _

I lift up my shirt, and looked down. I saw a bra that was white. I was trying to take it off but, I didn't know how. I reached for the clip in the back but, couldn't get it. I sighed, and left it on. I put the shirt on, then pulled off the pants, and put on the short-shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror. _Damn, who knew Sonny could look this hot! _I looked at my hair. It was scattered every which way so, I combed it down with a brush. After I did that, I looked at myself again. I winked, and clicked my tongue. _Hey, she doesn't look that bad doing it. _I pulled out a pair of white flip-flops, and went to the door the women entered.

I went down the stairs, and saw her sitting on a green couch. She looked up, and her eyes went wide.

"Sonny Munroe! What are you wearing?" She asked standing up.

"Clothes?" I said with a shrug.

"Your not leaving this house wearing that." She said taking my arm, and pulling me up the steps. I yanked my arm away from her, and went back down the steps.

"Sorry but, I'm wearing this. Not my problem you don't like it, because I do." I said smirking.

"You better tone down your attitude young lady. I don't know what happened last night but, ever sense then you've been acting up." She said giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry?" I asked shrugging.

"Oh boy." She said letting out a sigh. "Just get to the studios your going to be late." She said pointing towards the door. I said a small bye, and got some keys out of the bowl, and went outside. I looked over, and saw a pick-up truck. _You have got to be kidding me. _

* * *

After the mean lady handed me the keys to a car, I went to the garage to drive to the studios. I saw Chad's black convertible, and got in it. I smiled, and put the hood down revealing hot L.A's weather. I put the radio on my favorite station, and rocked out all the way to the studios. As I drove half-way there I stopped at a red light. I was dancing in my seat, rocking out, with my shades on. I looked over, and saw me sitting in my pick-up. The person looked over, and her eyes went wide. I followed her face expression. Suddenly there were horns blown loudly, so I drove on to the studios. I wouldn't normally speed but, I did.

When I got there I hopped out of the car quickly, and saw mine pulling up quickly.

"My baby!" She said, walking to Chad's car. That sounded a lot like--

"Why are you driving my car?! Who are you, and why do you look like me!" She yelled.

"What, your car?! You were driving mine, and why do you look like me?!" I cried out. We both stood in front of each other, and said at the same time,

"I'm Sonny." I said with Chad's voice. While he said,

"I'm Chad." He said with my voice. We both looked each other up, and down.

"This isn't possible." I whispered worriedly.

"Definitely not possible." He said starring me up, and down.

"Okay, tell me what happened." He said looking at me.

"Well, I woke up in a soft bed, then a women came in, may I add a rude lady. Then, she started demanded I got ready, and such. So I started talking realising this isn't my room, my voice, my body, or my whatever the lady was. So, I got ready and drove to the studio trying to figure out what else is different." I said all in one breath.

"That's exactly what happened to me." He said not blinking. "But, the women that came in said she was your mom. I kind of, maybe snapped at her a few times. Oh, and she got mad because I came out of the house wearing this." He said pointing towards my body. My eyes went wide.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?!" I shouted.

"Eh, it looked hot on you. Plus, why aren't you wearing my Mackenzie Fall's clothes, and why--" He didn't finish because a smirk played on his lips.

"What?" I snapped.

"So, you got me dressed. Did you enjoy starring at my body?" He asked crossing his arms. _Technically mine. _

"Pfft, no! I didn't enjoy a thing, I barely looked." I said waving my hand in the air.

"Sure." He said smirking. My eyes went wide after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"You got me dressed, did you um, you know, _look?" _I asked, with the last part quietly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Munroe, you have a smoking body." He said smirking.

I blushed, and looked away. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well, the only way we can. I play you, you play me. Consider it another acting job for you. Except this time, don't include laughing." He said the last part with no emotion.

"Wait, that sounds familiar." I said figuring out something.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, remember that fight we had about not being able to live each others shoes?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah!" He said slapping his head.

"Hey, don't give me a bruise!" I snapped feeling my head.

"Oh, your fine. So, what do we do, live in each other shoes...literally?" He asked.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"NO! I can't be seen doing comedy!" He said dropping to his knees.

"Oh calm down, you'll do fine. Now let's go before we are even more late, then we already are." I said pulled me up. It was easy considering Chad is strong.

"Oh yay, let the fun begin." He said sarcastically, walking to the door with me.

"Now, let me tell you basic rules. You are not mean, you don't talk in third person, and remember their names are Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. And, at least try to be funny." I said desperately.

"Yeah, yeah, now for me. You act like a jerk towards everyone, you act dramatic, and you respect the director because, he doesn't take any funny business. Oh, and Portlyn may come to my dressing room to make-out." He said.

"What?! I'm not kissing a girl!" I cried out.

"Relax, I was just kidding. Now let's go, my director doesn't _do _late." He said pulling my arm in. _Oh lord, how are we going to pull this off?_

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

As I pulled Sonny into the building, I told her to get to my studios as soon as possible. I'm on my way to her studios now, this should be _fun. _I figured I should go to her dressing room to get in some lame outfit for some lame sketch. I barged in, and saw that blond girl sitting in front of a mirror. She turned around after she saw me come in.

"Hey Sonny, rehearsal's in five." She said going back to looking at herself.

"Um, okay." I said rather harshly.

"What's up with you? Not so sunny as your usual sunny self?" She said laughing quietly. "You get it, because your name is Sonny. Ha, I crack myself up!" She said almost falling out of her seat. I starred at her as if she was crazy. _Which she is acting like right now. _After she stopped laughing she looked at me.

"Are you okay? Not that I care! It's just, usually when I make up a joke with your name, you laugh along with it." She said starring at me up, and down.

"It wasn't a funny joke." I said shrugging, walking over to a mirror to fix my hair. _Hey, even if it's not my hair, it doesn't mean I shouldn't keep Sonny's hair good looking. _I winked at myself, and turned back around. Blondie was starring at me wide-eyed.

"What the hell was that?" She asked walking towards me.

"What, was what?" I asked confused.

"You just did a wink at yourself. That's such a Chad Dylan Cooper thing to do." She said looking at me strangely.

"Well maybe Chad Dylan Cooper is someone to look up to. I mean he is the best actor of our generation." I said cockily, smiling up at the ceiling. She gasped, and covered her mouth.

"You take that back!" She said pointing at me wide-eyed.

"Why should I? It's true." I said walking towards a leopard chair, sitting on the edge.

"What happened to you? Your wearing something _so _not you. Your acting like Chad Dylan Cooper. Your not laughing at my jokes. And, your even saying he is a good actor! What happened to Miss. Sunshine Munroe?!" She asked with her face turning red. _Diva!_

"First of all, I look hot. Second of all, Chad is a awesome, hot, sexy actor. And lastly, who said I have to be all sunshiny all the time?" I asked giving her a glare. These chicks around here are divas.

"Oh my gosh. I know why your acting like this!" She said with a horrified face.

"What?" I asked completely lost. _Where's this chick getting at? _

"Your dating Chad Dylan Cooper!" She shouted with a smile. After shouting that so loud, a little girl jumped out of the vent, and the two air-heads barged the dressing room door open. They all starred at me with different expressions. The air-heads wore a protective face. The little girl wore a shocked face. And, Blondie wore a happy face.

"YOUR DATING POOPER!?" The two air-heads yelled. "I never thought I'd see the day." The little girl said looking up. "This is rich!" Blondie said jumping up, and down. They all started talking at once so, I couldn't make-out what they were saying.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They all stopped, and starred at me wide-eyed. _What the hell is wrong with these people, shut up is a common word use!_

"He's changed her!" The chubby boy said. "Say it ain't so!" The little girl said." Blondie just looked at me with a smile.

"Okay, first of all I'm not dating Chad. Even though he is very, very attractive. And, what's the big deal if I do anyways? If you were really Sonny's friends you wouldn't care." I said looking at each of them.

"Dude, he's got her talking in third-person too!" The guy with the hat said. "Well, it's not that it's a problem with you dating him, it's just well uh-" Blondie tried to come up with an explanation. I smiled to myself seeing there is no reason for me _not _to date Sonny.

"So Random Cast, to the stage please." The intercom said. I was relieved, I didn't have to deal with her annoying cast. But, now I have to deal with comedy. _Oh joy!_

* * *

Okay, here I am at Mackenzie Fall's set. I'm actually nervous about this. Even though drama is so easy to do. I got to the lounge area, and I saw Portlyn walk up to me. _Uh oh. _I know Chad was kidding about the whole kissing thing but, I don't know.

"Hey Chad, looking sharp today." She said wrapping her arm around mine. I faked a smile, and pushed her off me gently.

"Sorry but, I'm not in the uh, mood today, yeah." I said quickly. Her smile turned into a glare.

"What do you mean, your always in the mood." She said harshly.

"Well, not today." I said shrugging, and smiling. I went to the director to see if I could get a script. When I got to him he was looking over something. I tapped his shoulder lightly. His head snapped up, and he glared at me.

"Chad! Your late, where the hell were you man, we had to wait for you." He said, with his face turning red.

"I uh, had family issues. But, I was wondering if I could have a script." I said nicely. He glared again.

"What the hell did I tell you before Chad? I told you to not lose any scripts because, I pull money out of my pocket to pay for the damn scripts, and now your making me pay out of my pocket _again _for another one!" He shouted. _Gosh, this man is mean. _

"Sorry sir, I'll look in my dressing room!" I said quickly getting away from him.

"What's up with you man?" Some guy walked up, and asked me. "N-nothing!" I said quickly. He looked at me weirdly. I just realised, I'm not acting anything like Chad Dylan Cooper. "I mean, nothing dude." I said fixing my jacket. "Right, anyways why aren't you wearing your suit?" He asked looking at me. "Because, I wanted to get a fresh one here, duh!" I said walking away before I had to answer anymore questions. I walked to Chad's dressing room to get everything. I knew where it was because, it was the only one with a big star, and letters in the middle spelling out: _CDC._

I opened the door, and found a Mackenzie Fall's script right on the desk. I picked it up, and went to the closet. I found a Mackenzie Fall's suit ironed, and ready to go. I got it, and went to the bathroom to put it on. After I put it on, I went back to the set.

"It's about time, get on set we're doing scene two: page 4." The director said. I quickly flipped to it, and scanned it over. "And, action!" He said. I quickly got into character, and said my lines perfectly.

"Look Portlyn, summer's almost over, and once fall comes back to the falls, I need to be free." I said as dramatically as possible. "Time for talking is over." I said putting a finger on Portlyn's lips. It was totally weird. I quickly removed my finger, and looked at the director. "Good job Chad. We don't have to take three takes like yesterday." He said. _Whoa, three takes. Oh, Chad is hearing about this._

"Well, sense the scene was done perfectly, you can head to lunch early. Dismissed!" He shouted the last part in his microphone. I quickly got out of there, before anyone tried talking to me. I barely know any of these people, I feel so stupid. _I wonder how Chad's doing._

* * *

"My gosh Sonny, what's wrong with you? This is our seventh take. Ugh, take it from the top!" The chubby director said. I had to keep rehearsing this sketch over, and over again. Comedy is hard to do. When I'm suppose to laugh, I do a fake one, and they say: _not good enough. _Seriously, who criticizes on Chad Dylan Cooper. Plus, I'm starving, if I were at the Fall's we'd probably be eating some delicious steaks. I licked my lips thinking about it.

"Oh my gosh, just go to lunch, and Sonny get your act together! Your not doing to well today, I don't know what happened but, please just fix it." The director said scratching his head, and walking away to his office. I shrugged, and walked to the cafeteria. When I got there I saw Sonny, well me, sitting at a separate table eating a steak. I went over to her.

"Sonny? Why aren't you sitting with the cast?!" I whispered/yelled.

"I don't like them. I feel so out of place. By the way, your director loves me." She said grinning.

"Really?" I asked surprised. My director always hated me, and my attitude. But then again, Sonny does have a way with older people. "Yeah oh, guess what I found out what happened yesterday." She said smirking. "What?" I asked confused. "Oh just, you know you had to take," She coughed. "three takes on one scene." She said laughing. My eyes went wide. "Pfft, so?" I said. My voice went high. Gosh, now I know why Sonny's always goes high. "Well, I only took one try." She said shrugging getting up.

I followed after her, as she walked away. "Hey, I just had a bad day yesterday. Okay? It was not my fault!" I said defensively. "Right, right. Oh how did doing comedy go?" She asked pouring a cup of yogurt.

"Pfft, easy." I said, with my voice going high again. "Oh really?" She asked looking at me with a raised eye. "Yes!" I said quickly. "Well, let me just ask the So Random cast about it." She said walking to their table. I grabbed her arm before she went to far. "You can't! Because uh, what are they going to say when Chad Dylan Cooper asks how Sonny Munroe acts?" I said letting go of her arm.

She said something under her breathe, and went back over to her original seat. "Whatever, but I still think you did terrible. See, comedy isn't as easy as you think." She said smirking again. "Pfft, it's so easy, I don't see why you think it's so difficult it's _so _easy." I said sitting with her. "Oh, just wait until you perform in front of a _live studio audience._" She said the last three words dramatically. I swallowed loudly. Then, the bald headed director came in. He found me, and called Sonny's name loudly.

"Sonny, come on let's rehearse that sketch again! I mean your going to need it after those last seven takes!" He shouted. I groaned, and my face went red. I looked at Sonny, and she was chuckling. "Right, no problem. Good luck with it Chad." She said eating her yogurt. I got up, and went to the director. _Stupid comedy. _

* * *

The rest of the day went good for me. Probably not for Chad, considering how Marshal came in shouting he needed to redo the sketch. I was amused how he didn't know how to do it. Drama is so easy. I got into Chad's convertible, and drove to his house.

After I got there, I went to his room. After I had to ask one of the maids, who gave me a strange look. I quickly changed into some shorts, and a t-shirt, and laid on his bed watching t.v. The, my phone went off. Chad, and I decided to give each other our phones so, we could keep our personal life to our own self. It read: mom. I picked up, forgetting I have a deep guy voice.

"Hey." I said.

_"What the- who's this, and where is my daughter?" _My mom said with anger in her tone. I swallowed loudly, trying to figure out an explanation.

"Her boyfriend?" I said it more like a question than a statement.

_"Sonny has a boyfriend!?" _She said. I heard a vase drop in the background. _Oh no. _

"I mean, this is her friend that's a guy!" I said quickly.

_"Wheres my daughter mister, put her on the phone." _She said. I could hear the glare in her voice.

"I'm afraid she's a little busy right now. So, I gotta go- bye!" I said quickly hanging up. _Oh this can't go good. _

* * *

I drove to Sonny's house in a flash as soon as I _finally _got the sketch down. Took around fifteen takes but, I got it. I got out of her crappy car, and went into the house.

"Sonny Munroe, you get your ass in here now." Her mom said with a blank face. I was confused so, I went over to the couch where she sat.

"Where were you? And, why did a guy answer your phone?" She asked glaring at me. _What guy? _

"Huh? I was at the studios." I said confused.

"Don't lie to me young lady! Are you seeing someone behind my back?" She asked still glaring at me.

"No?" I said still confused.

"Then why did a guy answer your phone when I called you!?" She yelled. I leaned away from her, scared of her blow-up. _Oh crap, Sonny must of answered her phone. _

"Oh him! Yeah, that was my friend he answered my phone while I uh, was in the bathroom." I said.

"Okay. I don't fully believe you but, sense it's been a long day just get to bed." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, goodnight." I said shrugging walking upstairs.

I pulled out some short-shorts, and a tank-top that I found. I put it on, and looked at myself. _I don't see why Sonny doesn't wear this type of stuff. It's hot!_ After I put it on I got in her _hard, uncomfortable _bed. Oh, _what a day._

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was officially the weekend. I had the toughest week. Working on So Random, is not all its cracked up to be. I can't believe Sonny actually likes that job. It's seriously torture. The Randoms made me sit with them at lunch, and eat what they were eating. _Pushy much? _And, the stupid director is saying: _I'm losing my touch, _or something weird like that. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, he does _not _lose any _touches. _I finally got the schedule down too. Usually over at the Fall's, I only have rehearsal twice a day but at So Random, it's more like five times a day. Seriously why do they need it, it's just comedy it's not that anyone watches their show. Sonny's mom is really pushy too. She is constantly asking me questions, and where have I been. Heck, my mom isn't even as bad as hers, and trust me my mom is _bad. _She is also getting mad because I call her _women_, instead of mom. Seriously, that women is not my mother so, why should I treat her like she is.

I finally got the hang of living like a girl too. I know how to work those _bra_ things. And, might I say, Sonny looks _way _better with just her _birthday _suit on. I know I'm talking like a pervert but hey, I'm a guy we have needs, and fantasy's, so we need to live up to the expectations to help us out.

I went to the bathroom to take a piss. As I went to wipe myself, it felt as if the toilet paper was absorbing a lot of liquid, quite quickly. I looked at it, and my eyes went wide. _Blood. _I thought of the only thing to do, and that was to scream. So, I did. After a minute of screaming that women came in here. Known as mom.

"What's wrong?!" She asked panicking. I showed her the toilet paper, that reeked with a terrible odor. She just starred at it, and my face expression, and laughed. She was seriously pointing, and laughing. What type of mom does that to their child?

"What's so funny! I need to get some help, I'm bleeding to death, I'm going to die!" I said dramatically. After I said that, she laughed even harder. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Honey, why are you talking like this? You've been dealing with them for years now." She said catching her breath from laughing so hard.

"What are you talking about years?! I don't remember ever bleeding after I take a leak!" I said.

"A leak? What are you a guy." She said laughing again. I was getting so mad at her right now, her laugh is even more annoying then Sonny's. I gave her a serious look, with no emotion in my eyes, or face. She stopped laughing, and starred at me.

"Seriously it's just a period, why be so serious." She said backing out of the bathroom. She shut the door, and I sat there starring at the blood. _A period? _I quickly wiped myself, and looked at my underwear, and noticed they were filled with blood too. I took a ball of toilet paper, and stuck it in my pants, and went to Sonny's laptop. I typed in what this so called, _period _was. After reading a whole page on it, I sat there with a pale face, feeling dizzy. _Oh. My. God. _

* * *

Ah, finally the weekend. The birds are chirping, the sun is bright, and it's a beautiful day. I hopped out of bed, and went to get dressed. After getting dressed in black jeans, and a white t-shirt, I went downstairs to see what was for breakfast.

Chad has his own personal maid, chiefs, shoppers, everything! It was like I was living like the queen. Except with the mean women in the house, and when I say that I mean his _mother. _She is simply a evil person. Sure she is nice _occasionally_, but then she snaps out of nowhere. She is simply _very _moody. I ignore her most of the time though, not feeling like dealing with it.

After breakfast, I went to the park for a stroll. The only problem with the park is, it's _always _filled with hot, single _guys. _The other problem is, I can't flirt with them unless I want to be called _gay. _And, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting in _a lot _of trouble if Chad finds out I've been flirting with guys. As I kept walking I saw a guy. _A very hot guy. _He had black wind-swept hair, that was slightly wet. He didn't have a shirt on, only shorts, and tennis shoes. He was listening to his i-pod while jogging. It felt like he was going in slow-motion. His six-pack was shinning from sweat, so it just added on the intensity. I felt my body go numb. _He was completely gorgeous. _I just gawked at him, for minutes then, I felt weird. My pants suddenly got really tight, around my _crotch area. _I looked down, and saw a bulge where my _you-know-what _was. I panicked not knowing what was going on, so I grabbed it. I felt so embarrassed. Suddenly everything went back to regular speed, and the guy passed me. Not before sending me a weird look. My cheeks burned red. I walked, no ran home.

After I got in the door, I ran straight to my room. Well, Chad's room. I slammed the door shut, and locked it. I felt my pants suddenly loosing a little. _What's going on with me? _I walked over to the laptop on the coffee table, and typed in what I was experiencing. The same result came up, from every page: _Erection. _I felt completely stupid now. The guy thought another guy was attracted to him, even though it was me, a girl! Gosh, I thought girls had problems, but this is a _big _problem.

* * *

After a few hours of calming down, I decided to call Sonny. I told her we need to meet up somewhere. So, we decided to go on a private beach. I got dressed in one of Sonny's bikinis, and a sundress to go over it. Then, I headed off to the beach.

I saw myself there, which was Sonny so, I walked up to her. "Hey, how do you like living me?" I said smirking. She fake-smiled, and looked away saying it was fine. I knew something was up so, pushed her to tell me. "What happened?" I asked sitting down on the sand. She follow what I did, and took a deep breath before speaking. "I experienced something today." She said looking away. "Experienced what?" I asked having no clue what she was talking about. She mumbled something, that I couldn't make-out so, I asked her to repeat herself. She huffed, and talked louder. "Well, I was at the park walking, and a _really _hot guy came by, and I well uh, something happened." She said looking away blushing. I was still confused what she was talking about. "And, what happened?" I encouraged her to continue. "I well uh, I felt the pants I was wearing get smaller, and I looked down noticing a bulge in the pants, and I looked it up asking what it was, and it said it was calling a boner; better known as an _erection._" She said looking away. I looked at her wide-eyed. _Someone turned Sonny on! _I let out a gasp, and then I laughed. I barely laughed, so this was new to me but, it was a loud, annoying, Sonny-laugh.

She turned towards me, with a look to kill. "It's not that funny, except one part of it was." She said looking at me with a smirk. I stopped laughing, and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" I asked starring at her. She then smirked even wider, and continued what she was saying. "Well, the guy saw me grabbing myself, and saw it was erected so, he gave me a look of disgust." She said smirking looking at my reaction. I went pale replaying what she was saying. "Sonny! Now that guy thinks I got turned on by him, and now he'll think I'm gay!" I cried out in horror. She continued smirking. "Well, it wasn't my fault." She said looking away. I decided I should tell her what I experience today too.

"Well, I guess I should tell you what happened to me today too." I said looking away embarrassed. "Continue." She said motioning her hands to continue. I took a deep breath, and continued on with my story. "Well, I went to go pee, and when I went to wipe, I noticed the toilet paper was obsorbing a lot of _liquid _then usual so, I looked, and saw it was red. I freaked out thinking I was bleeding to death so, your mom came in the bathroom noticing my screaming, and explained it was _just _a _period. _I didn't know what she meant so I looked it up." I said looking away. I looked up, and saw her face getting red from holding a laugh in. "Oh my gosh, just let it out." I said after she started to turn blue from holding her breath, to not let out a laugh. Suddenly I heard my manly, laugh spread throughout the beach. She toppled over, clutching her stomach. "Oh my gosh, it's not that funny. It was horrifying, how can you girls deal with this crap!" I said looking at her. She took a minute to catch her breath. "Chad it's part of nature. After dealing with it for years, you get used to it. It's just to funny you had to deal with it." She said starting to chuckle again. "Okay, just stop! Let's go swimming, we're at a beach that is deserted so, why not live it up." I said removing my sundress, well Sonny's. She followed in suit, except only taking off her shirt, because she was already wearing swimming trunks.

After the beach we both went to each other homes. Meaning, she went to mine, as me, and me going to hers as her. This whole thing was confusing but, I'm starting to get use to it. Maybe her life is difficult but, it's not that bad. With her living in my shoes, and me living in her hers, it's a little easier knowing you have someone going through what you are. But, the main question was: _were we ever getting back to ourselves?_

_

* * *

_

**~REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It's been a few weeks now, and I'm still trapped in Sonny's body. I'm finally learning how to do comedy. I still miss drama but, it's good to take a break from it when you do it all the time. She seems to be doing fine too. We see each other at least twice a day to tell each other how were doing with this whole thing.

It's finally time for our summer break though. Two full weeks not at the studios. I'm so happy for that. I'm going to spend time at my mansion that I badly miss. My mother shouldn't mind sense she doesn't mind seeing me coming home with a different girl a lot. So, Sonny; _me, _will be that girl. Then, I can get away from Sonny's treacherous mother. She's always on my back talking about boys. I mean seriously, if I were a actual girl, who would tell their mother about their love life? That is none of her business, heck it's not any parents business.

I was sitting on a green couch flipping through channels, then my _mom _walked in. "Hey Sonny, well sense we finally get a break we're heading off to Wisconsin tomorrow night!" She said sitting down next to me. I shot my head towards her direction, with a worried face. "What, no! This is my break, I don't want to spend it with you!" I said standing up, glaring at her. She scowled, so I sat back down mumbling a sorry.

"Well, you could bring a friend this year, I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't mind." She said running a hand through her hair. I thought for a minute, then my face lit up. "Any friend?" I asked her with a hopeful face. She laughed, and nodded. "Oh, I know someone _very _special that would _love _to come with me." I said smirking crazily. She gave me a weird smile, and nodded her head with me. I ran upstairs to call my _special _guest.

* * *

"No, no, no. My mom would never allow _Sonny _to bring a boy to _her _family's house!" I told Chad. Chad called me up saying he wanted me to go with him to my grandmothers house. Trust me, my mom loves me but, she would never go for the idea. Especially seeing her daughter bringing, heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Come on Sonny, please?" He asked with a sad voice. "No." I said sternly. "But, wouldn't you want to see your grandmother? Oh, and your dad will be there too. Wouldn't you want to see them?" He asked trying to be persuasive.

I really do miss them. Maybe it won't be so bad. I am becoming older now anyways, maybe it's good I come home with a boy. Plus, it will be easy to show I'm a good _guy _because, I know what my family expects from a guy, and I _can _be that guy. "Alright Chad but, no funny business." I said with seriousness in my voice. "Now why would I do that? Okay I gotta go, I'm going to go through your _bikinis, panties, and bras _for the trip." He said chuckling. I groaned, and smacked my forehead. "I hope your enjoying yourself Cooper." I said hanging up my phone.

I went downstairs to ask _my _supposedly mother, if I could go with my _friend _to meet _her _family. After asking a few maids where she was, I finally located her sitting outside watching the sunset. I slowly sat down next to her. "Hey." I said quietly admiring the sunsets' beauty. "Hello son. What brings you down here?" She asked. I looked towards her. "What? Can't I say hi to _my _mother?" I asked. "You don't normally." She mumbled.

I looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, I've just been so busy lately to even have time at home." I told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's gotten into you son? Your never this nice." She snapped. "Maybe I miss being able to calling a special women _mom." _I said looking away. I felt tears trying to escape from my eyes, but I blinked them away. I really miss my mom, and I can't even get along with this women. But, I'm not going to give up. "Look, I don't want to lose my relationship with a special women, that I _know _misses her son." I said looking into her eyes. Her facial expression turned from angry, to sad.

"I do miss you son." She finally let out a sob. "Your never home anymore, and when you are you have a girl hanging all over you. We never spend time with each other anymore. It's breaks my heart to see you slowly drifting away from me." She said sobbing, and chocking on each word. _So that's why her moods always so sour. _"Oh mom, I'm sorry." I said hugging her. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't just you, and me go out to lunch. My treat." I said giving her a smile. "Well, you know I can't say no to that smile." She said laughing. I led her to my car for a _mother, son _lunch. Hey, if Chad wants to be an ass to her, that's fine. But, as long as I'm in his body, I'm not going to be that type of person.

* * *

I got everything packed for Wisconsin. It was summer time so, the temperatures were suppose to be around the eighties there. I made sure to pack plenty of bikinis, and other things that made Sonny's body _stand-out. _I tried calling her, atleast five times, but she wouldn't pick up. I wanted to make sure she knew what time to be at the airport, and to tell my mom about her going to Wisconsin. After calling her a sixth time, and when she didn't answer I decided to give up, and try again later. Then, there was two knocks on the door before _my mom _stuck her head through the small opening. "Hey honey, do you have everything packed?" She asked. I pointed towards the three suitcases, that were full of clothes. "Good. Now, have you decided who to bring?" She asked walking in. "Yeah." I said checking to see if I had any texts from Sonny. "Well, who are you bringing?" She asked. "Oh, just a friend. He'll enjoy himself." I said finally looking up. Her facial expression turned to surprised. "He?" She asked eyeing me. "Oh yeah, but he is just a _friend. _Seriously, nothing more." I said holding up my hands. "Well, you know your father won't like that to much but, if _he _is just a _friend _then, I trust you so, sure." She said finally standing up. "So, want to pick him up tomorrow, so we don't have to waste gas?" She asked walking towards the door. "Sure." I said looking back at my phone. She sighed, and left the room.

After a few minutes I called Sonny, again. After four rings she finally picked up.

_"What Chad?" _She asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to let you know to pack, and your mom, and I will be picking you up tomorrow for the trip." I said.

_"Oh the trip! I have to ask your mom. Okay Chad, see you tomorrow then. Bye." _She said hanging up.

I put my phone away, and went over to the bed, and turned on my i-pod. I started thinking about this whole deal; _I wonder how the Munroe family is._

* * *

I had a wonderful lunch with Chad mother. She is surprising very sweet, and funny. She's totally different from how she has been acting. I think spending time with her son, did her some good. Seeming how Chad never spent time with her. Poor women.

I skipped downstairs to see her sitting at the dinning room table reading a magazine. "Hey." I said taking a seat next to her. "Hey Chad, look you made number 1's hottest heartthrob." She said showing me the article. I smiled, and nodded. "Hey mom, I have a question." I said to her. She looked up, and told me to continue. "Well, my friend is going to visit her family so, I was thinking if I could go with her." I said. Her face turned into a smile. "Oh, so it's a her?" She asked smirking. Oh great, there's where Chad gets his smirk. "Yeah." I said looking away. "That's fine but, what does she look like?" She asked shifting in her seat to look fully at me. "How about you wait, and see tomorrow. She'll be picking me up with her mom." I said. "Okay, tomorrow. Well, you better get packing." She said looking back at her magazine. I smiled, and stood up. "Okay, thanks mom." I said giving her a hug, and walking up to _my _room.

After packing tons of clothes. I laid down on the bed, letting out a sigh. I starred at the ceiling thinking how this whole thing will turn out. But, I do hope it _does _turn out okay.

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's finally the day, I get to see my family. Well, actually Sonny's family but, I am Sonny in Chad's body. I'm going to make a good expression on the family. If I ever had to bring Chad with me, he would ruin it. But, now he will probably ruin it in my body. Oh well, I'll have to give him tips then.

I got everything packed for the two week stay there. It's around six o'clock now, so _my _mom, and Chad should be here any minute. Chad's mom is excited to see what _Sonny _looks like. She says, she is so proud I have a actual friend, that's a girl. Apparently Chad, never had true friends, and _Sonny _is his supposedly _real _one. I kind of feel bad for him but, with his attitude, there's no surprise there.

I was sitting on the couch with Chad's mom watching t.v. I had all my bags at the door, waiting to be picked up, when I left.

"Oh sweetie, I'm going to miss you." _Mom_ said out of nowhere. I put the t.v. on mute, and looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm going to miss you too." I said giving her a hug. "I have one question though," She said pulling away, looking at me seriously. "is this girl _just _a _friend_? Because, you would never go with a _girl _to meet her _family _unless this was serious." She said looking at me with a serious face. I shifted away from her uncomfortably. "Well, she is _just _a _friend_, and I've just been her friend for awhile now so, I figure I would be a good friend, and go meet her family like a good friend would do." I said avoiding her eyes. She must of sensed my uncomfortableness so, she dropped the topic.

A hour later, the doorbell rang. Chad's mom, went to answer it. Before she opened the door, she told me to come with her so, I obeyed. She opened up the door with a smile, to reveal my mom, and a bored looking _Sonny_ at the door.

"Hi, you must be Mrs. Munroe, and you must be Sonny. I've heard so much about you." Chad's mom said sticking out her hand. Chad looked at me confused, and I just smiled, and shrugged. He was probably surprised how his mom was being so nice. After Chad's mom talked with my mom for a few minutes, she invited her, and Chad in.

"My, my, my, you are a very beautiful girl, aren't you Sonny." Chad's mom said, looking at Chad, and winking at me. I put on a face that said: _shut up. _

"Thank you." Chad said smirking. Then, my mom came over looking at me with a fake smile. "You must be Chad." She said looking at me from head, to toe. "That I am." I said chuckling nervously. "Well, you are cute. Just make sure, no _funny business." _She said the last part with a glare. I chuckled nervously, and nodded. She put on a smile again, and went back over to Chad's mom.

"Wow your mom already hates me, well you." Chad said walking over to me smirking. "Oh, I wonder why. No one seems to like Chad Dylan Cooper." I said crossing my arms. "Oh lightin' up Sonny, your going to see your family." He said patting my back. I glared at him, and he removed his arm. "Gosh, even when your not a girl, your still moody." He said backing away from me. I scoffed, and went over to my mom.

"Shouldn't we get going _Mrs. Munroe?_" I said standing beside Chad's mom.

"Oh, yeah we should. Okay it was nice meeting you Ms. Cooper." My mom said smiling at Chad's mom. "Oh please, call me Debbie." She said shaking my mom's hand again. "Well, in that case, call me Connie." She said laughing.

"Well, goodbye son." Chad's mom said tearing up. I gave her a hug, and we said goodbye.

* * *

After a long airplane ride, and after Sonny loaded me up on tips and told me who everyone was, I was pretty exhausted, you try listening to Sonny ramble for a few hours. I do _not _want to spend summer break with the Munroe's but, at least Sonny has to, too.

As we pulled up at a small house, we all got out of the car. I looked at the view. The house looked like it was a two-story, and it had a porch with a bench on it. I looked behind the house, and saw a huge, clean lake. _Wow. _

I snapped out of my thoughts, and went back over to Sonny, and her mom. I saw them grab their bags, and suddenly a idea came to mind.

"Oh _Chad! _Can you get _my _bags please? My hands are just so tired." I said smirking at Sonny. She turned towards me, and glared. I pointed towards her mom, that wore a look that said: _help her._

"Sure, you do look _helpless."_ She said with a fake smile. She grabbed my bags, and hers and walked towards the door to the house. I followed behind her, and waited by her side. After Sonny's mom knocked on the door, a women with short black hair, and glasses opened it up with a smile.

"Oh Debbie, you made it!" She said giving Sonny's mom a hug. After a few minutes of hugging the women looked towards me, and smiled.

"Oh my, Sonny! Your growing up so much, come over here and give your granny a hug!" She said with a huge smile. I put on a fake smile, and walked up to her slowly. She grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away, and looked at Sonny.

"Oh, and who is this handsome boy?" She said checking out Sonny.

"Hello Mrs. Munroe, I'm Chad Cooper." Sonny said shaking her hand. I interrupted her, and stepped in front of Sonny.

"Actually, it's Chad _Dylan _Cooper." I said smiling. Sonny shot me a glare, and I just shrugged. Then, a man with dark brown hair, and brown eyes came out.

"Tony!" Sonny's mom said giving the guy a kiss. After they kissed for a few minutes the man turned to me.

"Oh, my little girl is growing up." He said smiling at me. I smiled too, and he pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away he looked at Sonny with evil eyes.

"Who's this?" He asked pointing at Sonny. _Which was technically me. _

"Hi sir, I'm Chad." She said shaking his hand. He looked at me, then back her her.

"Is he your boyfriend Sonny?" He asked.

"No!" We both said at the same time. He looked at us weirdly, and backed away.

"Okay." He said going back to Sonny's mom. They both went into the house so, that left me, Sonny, and Sonny's grandmother.

"Well, come on in kids it's very hot out here." Sonny's grandmother said pulling us into the house.

I walked in, and saw two twins sitting on the couch watching So Random. They saw me, and ran over to me.

"Sonny!" They said hugging my legs. I bent down, and looked at them.

"Hello." I said patting their heads. They smiled, then looked at Sonny.

"Sonny, who's that guy?" The little girl said.

"That, is Chad Dylan Cooper." I said smiling. They ran over to her, and starting to hug her leg. They starting talking to her, and asking a bunch of questions. Then, another question I heard today came up.

"Are you Sonny's, boyfriend?" The little girl asked again. Sonny looked at me with a blush, and looked back at the little girl.

"No, sorry sweetie." She said sweetly. I chuckled how she blushed every time someone thought we were _together._

It was getting really late so, I was getting tired. Sonny came over to me, to give me my bags. Then, Sonny's grandmother came over.

"You kids look tired, do you want me to show you your room?" She asked looking at us. We both nodded, and she led us up the stairs.

"Well, sense your both mature, I'm sure you won't mind if you stay in the same room." She said. I looked at Sonny, and her eyes went wide.

"Uh," She said looking at me desperately. "We wouldn't mind at all." I said smirking at her. She shot me a glare, and I just smirked at her.

"Great, only problem is there is only one bed but, it's a big bed so it won't be like you have to touch. Plus Chad, you wouldn't try anything on Sonny would you?" She said looking at Sonny. I coughed a little, and Sonny looked at me. "Oh, of course not." She said smiling. "Good, now here it is." She said opening the door.

The room was pretty big, with a king size bed in it.

"Thank you." Sonny said giving her a hug. _Oh wow, like I would actually give her a hug. _

"Okay well I'm tired so goodnight." I said walking towards the bed. "Goodnight sweetie." She said to me. When she left Sonny turned towards me.

"What the hell Chad? I don't want to sleep with you!" She whisper/yelled.

"Wow Sonny, do you know how that sounds?" I said smirking.

"Oh shut up perv." She said walking to her bags. She pulled out a pair of shorts, and shirt, and started to put it on. I did the same, and eventually we were both laying in the bed looking at the ceiling.

"I hate you." She kept muttering. "I love you too." I said chuckling.

"What?" She asked turning towards me. "It was a joke Sonny." I said looking at her.

"I knew that." She said squeaked out.

"Sure. Goodnight Sonny." I said shutting my eyes. "Yeah, goodnight Chad." She said softly.

I slowly fell asleep thinking how I could say: Sonny Munroe actually _slept _with me. _That would sure annoy her, if I told people that._

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up the next morning smelling a familiar scent. I took it in freely, loving the smell. It was strawberry scented, I bought it a few weeks ago, so of course I would love it. Suddenly my head got moved up, and then back down. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I was on someones chest. I looked up, and saw myself; but was actually Chad.

I shot out of the bed faster then you could say the shortest word know to man. I must of made a lot of movement because, Chad slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He saw me standing up looking wide-eyed at him. He chuckled, and shut his eyes again.

"What's up with you Munroe." He mumbled quietly with his eyes shut, and a smirk on his face. I ignored him, and walked over to the bags I packed, and pulled out a white t-shirt, and jeans, and boxers.

"I'm going to get a shower." I said walking towards the bathroom door in our room.

"Oh, I'm sure you would like that." Chad said slowly sitting up. I gave him a look of confusion, and he just got up, and smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him shaking my head with confusion.

"You know, Chad Dylan Cooper's body + hot, steamy water rolling down it + naked." Chad said smirking. I widened my eyes, and stared at him with disgust.

"Really Chad, really? Is that all you think of yourself, an irresistible guy?" I said looking him up, and down.

"Well, most people would think that. But then again, you aren't like most people." He said looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Whatever Cooper, just getting a shower so _you _don't stink." I said walking towards the bathroom door again. Suddenly Chad ran over, and stood in front of me.

"No, you aren't taking a shower." He said blocking the door.

"And, why the hell not?" I said getting aggravated. "Do you want to stink, or something?" I said looking at him annoyed.

"Of course not, but _you _need a shower first so, I'm just going to take care of that issue." He said opening up the door. I ran towards him, and pulled him back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said _I_ was getting a shower first so, I'm going to do that. I got up first, so I get a shower first. You just sit down, and relax." I said walking past him. Then he grabbed my arm.

"No, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, so when I want something, I get it." He said walking past me. He only took one step because I tackled him on the ground.

"With that face, I don't think your Chad Dylan Cooper." I said smirking. His face turned red, from being so mad so, he flipped up so he was straddling me.

"Take it back." He said with evil eyes.

"No because, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and I don't have to take anything back." I said with a voice he always uses. As I said it I waved my hands around wildly. He took both my hands, and pinned them down above my head.

"Pfft, sense when do I sound like that." He said. I was about to reply, but a different voice filled the room.

"What's going on here?" My dad's voice said. I looked behind Chad, and he did the same. We both had a guilty smile on our faces. Chad got off of my quickly, and we both got up, and stood up next to each other.

"Nothing sir!" I said quickly. Chad didn't say anything, he just looked down guilty.

"Well, I came up here to tell you guys, breakfast is ready." He said eyeing Chad, then me.

"We'll be down in a second _daddy." _Chad said smiling. I nodded with a smile too.

"Okay, just get dressed, and come downstairs." He said shooting me another glare, and leaving the room.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." Chad said after he shut the door. I gave him a evil look.

"Of course it was Chad. I should be the one embarrassed, you had me pinned down sitting on me, looking like we were about to do _other things._ Plus, from what he saw _I _was the one pinning you down. Now he thinks I'm some sort of _bad-girl."_ I said walking out of the bathroom.

"And what's wrong with that?" Chad said looking at me. I turned, and looked at him.

"My dad would rather see me as, his little girl, instead of his daughter coming to his house with a boy just to have sex with him." I said putting on the clothes I set out before.

"I think your overreacting. We were just playing around anyways." He said going over to the bags he packed, and pulling out a pair of short-shorts, and a white tank-top.

"Yeah, well lets go before they think were doing _other things_." I said walking towards the door.

"So much for a shower." Chad mumbled walking behind me.

* * *

Sonny, and I got our breakfast, and sat down next to each other joining the rest of her family. Then, her grandmother spoke with a smile on her face.

"You two have a nice sleep?" She asked looking at us sweetly.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I said sweetly. Sonny looked at me weirdly, probably surprised I'm actually acting nice. I just shrugged, her grandmother is pretty cool so, why not be nice to her.

"They also had a nice morning." Sonny's dad replied. Everyone turned towards him, looking at him confused. I looked at Sonny, and she looked horrified.

"What do you mean, Tony?" Sonny's mom asked sweetly drinking her water.

"Well, Chad was just lying down on the bathroom floor, with Sonny on top of him pinning him down." Tony said looking at us. Sonny's mom spit her water out, and turned towards us.

"Sonny, can I see you in the living room please?" She asked sickly sweet. I slowly got up, and walked with her to the living room. When she made sure no one could hear, she turned towards me looking at me with a glare.

"What happened now?" She said crossing her arms.

"Well, we both got up the same time, _Chad _said he was getting a shower so, I said I needed one too, and we both fought over who would get in first but then, Chad got mad, and pinned me down saying no, me first but, it wasn't threatening it was kind of said playfully then, I flipped up so I was on top of him, and we both argued then, _dad _came in." I said all in one breath, and remembering not to get the names mixed up.

She looked at me confused, then shook her head.

"You know what, sorry I asked." She said walking back in the kitchen. I shrugged, and walked with her. When I got in, Sonny's dad was sending Sonny a glare, and Sonny looked uncomfortable. I chuckled not wanted to be in her shoes right now.

We all ate in silence. After ten minutes, Sonny's grandmother stood up.

"Why don't you two go have some fun, and go swimming?" She asked looking at Sonny, and I. We both nodded, got up, and went to our room.

"Worst breakfast ever." Sonny said rubbing her head. I laughed, and looked at her.

"Why?" I said pulling out a bikini.

"My dad kept shooting me glares, every second. God knows how he acted around my other boyfriends." She said walking over to her bags, and pulling out swimming trunks.

"What other guys?" I asked feeling the pit of my stomach burning.

"Oh just a few other people, no one important." She said getting two beach towels, and sunglasses. The feeling in my stomach went away, weird.

After we got everything, and changed we went down to the lake in her backyard.

We both got in the lake, and swam around.

"You know, Wisconsin isn't that bad. At least the lakes here are big, and clean." I said swimming towards her.

"Yeah, that's why I like it here so much. It's a nice getaway spot." She said. I was about to reply, but I head a guy called Sonny's name.

"Sonny, is that you?!" He said running over to us. I gave Sonny a look, and she just starred, and mumbled: _Justin?_

I looked at her weirdly. "Who's Justin?" I said to her. Then, the guy reached us, he had blond hair, with greens eyes, and a tan. If he didn't have green eyes, and rather blue I would be jealous.

He dove in the lake, and swam towards me. I looked at Sonny, then him weirdly, and he hugged me. I froze in place not knowing who this guy was, and why he was hugging me. I pushed him away, and looked at him weirdly. Sonny swam behind me, and whispered in my ear, "Just say hi to him!" She said swimming to my side.

"Uh, hi?" I said to him. His face turned into a frown.

"You don't remember me? It's Justin, you know your boyfriend."

_Boyfriend?_

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Boyfriend? _

I starred at Sonny, and she starred at Justin. Justin just looked at both of us confused. I finally broke the ice, by saying something.

"What are you talking about, boyfriend?" I said to Justin. His face turned to hurt, then to angry.

"You don't remember?" He said looking at me again. I turned towards Sonny, and she was still looking at Justin. I nudged her to talk, and she looked at me, then back at Justin.

"Your not Sonny's boyfriend. You two broke up before she came to Hollywood." Sonny said to Justin. I was still completely confused. So, I just nodded my head, and agreed with Sonny.

"How would you know?" He said starring at Sonny. She looked at me in panic so I covered up for her.

"Because, I told Chad." I said smirking. He just starred at me, and then Sonny. Sonny nodded, and smirked too.

"And why would she do that? Why is it any of your business?" He said crossing his arms. Sonny, and I looked at each other trying to think of a explanation. Sonny finally spoke.

"B-because Chad, and I are boyfriend, and girlfriend!" She said hugging me. _Whoa, wait, what?_

She pulled away, and smiled at me. I still looked confused until she finally nudged me to play along. So, I did as I was told.

"Duh, me and Chaddy are together!" I said hugging Sonny again. She hugged me too, and Justin starred at us dumbfounded.

"Oh really?" He said walking towards us. He examined our faces, and smirked. "Why should I believe you two?" He said walking around us like a shark ready to attack the victim. Sonny, and I smiled nervously.

"Because, we're in love." Sonny said snuggling closer to me.

"We'll see how long that lasts." He muttered silently.

I don't think we were meant to hear that, but we did. Well, I did.

"Well, nice meeting you Justin but Sonny, and I would like to eat some lunch. So, see you later." Sonny said pulling me out of the lake. We both went over to our towels, and began walking towards the house. We didn't say anything to each other, we just kept walking. Before I went in the door I saw Justin coming towards me, and he whispered in my ear.

"Still looking good in a bikini Sonny." He said smirking. Then he ran back to his car. I glared, and walked in the house with Sonny.

* * *

"Hey you two, you were out there longer than we expected, everything alright?" My grandmother asked. We both nodded, and smiled, and said we were off to change back in our regular clothes.

When we got upstairs, we both changed, and I was about to walk downstairs but, Chad grabbed my arm, and locked the door.

"Sit." He said pointing towards the bed. I was regretting this conversation, because I knew it was about Justin. I sat down, and looked at him. He scratched his head, and looked me directly in the eyes.

"Are you going to tell me who Justin was, and what just happened back there?" He said starring at me. I took a deep breath, and began to tell him everything.

"Well, Justin is my ex-boyfriend. We were a big thing in Wisconsin, while it lasted. But, I found him one day in my house kissing another girl. This happened right before I left for So Random too. I confronted him, and told him I was leaving, for good, and said we were done. He told me the girl came onto him but, I didn't deal with it. I just left, and never spoke to him again. Until today, and now he apparently thinks we never broke off anything." I said choking back a tear. _Don't cry Sonny, _I told myself. Not in front of Chad, he'll just laugh at me. Instead he came over to me, and sat next to me, doing something I'd never expect.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." He said giving me a hug. I hugged him back, telling myself not to cry over that cheating jerk. Chad rubbed circles in my back. After a few minutes we both pulled away, looking into each other eyes.

"Hey, don't worry over that guy. He hurt you, and I'm not going to let him do it again." He said sincerely. I nodded my head, and smiled a little. I was surprised how Chad was being so caring.

"But, what are we going to do now, I told him we are _together." _I said looking away blushing. The only reason why I said that is because it was the first thing that popped into my head.

"That's no problem." He said standing up. I looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, standing up with him. He looked towards me, and smiled.

"We act." He said simply. I froze in my spot, and looked at him.

"Are you serious, your actually going to help me?" I said shocked.

"Of course Sonny, like I said, I will _not _let him hurt you again." He said smiling sincerely again. I had to smile with him, and gave him another hug.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I pulled away, and he just nodded, and smiled. Then, my smiled faded, and I starred at Chad. His smiled faded too, and he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked quickly. I took a deep breath, and began to talk.

"What about my family Chad, we told them we aren't together. And, once they find out we are they will kill us for sleeping in the same bed. They will think we actually are doing _other things. _Plus, we can't tell them about this thing. They love Justin, and they will tell him it's all fake!" I said quickly. I started to hyperventilate, Chad just grabbed my shoulders, and forced me to look at him.

"Calm down Sonny, deep breaths." He said. I took a few deep breaths, and calmed down a little.

"Now, they won't find out were faking. And, we will assure them nothing in that nothing in that bed is going on. Okay?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled.

"Now, let's go down stairs, and break the news." He said taking my hand, and leading me downstairs.

We both got down there hand-in-hand, and sat down in the living room, where everyone was watching TV. I cleared my throat, and everyone looked at us.

"Uh Sonny, and I would like to say something." I said. Chad, and I both took a seat on a separate couch. Chad started to talk after we sat down.

"Well, we didn't tell you guys this but Chad, and I have been secretly dating." He said quickly. My grandmother smiled, and my dad looked furious at me, and my mom looked shocked.

"Aw that's wonderful Sonny!" My grandmother said hugging Chad. Then she turned towards me, and gave me a hug.

"This is outrages! How long has this been going on?" My dad said standing up.

Chad, and I both spoke the same time. "A month." I said, while he said, "Two months." We both looked at each other.

"Three months, in all." I said quickly, smiling. Chad nodded, and smiled too.

"Wait, so you two have been going out for three months, without telling us, and your both sleeping in the same bed?" My mother said standing up. We both nodded ashamed but, Chad spoke.

"But, Chad, and I aren't doing anything like your thinking. We haven't, and we won't. I can assure you that." He said.

"You better not touch my little girl." My dad said glaring at me. I nodded quickly, assuring him I wouldn't.

"Yeah, there better not be anything going on." My mom said starring at us both. My grandmother chose the time to join in the conversation.

"Relax you two, they are teenagers. They may have hormones that are raging, but they also aren't stupid. If they do choose to do anything they are smart enough to use protection." She said smiling at us.

I blushed, and I think I saw Chad blush too.

"Don't tell them it's okay for them to do anything!" My mom said. I blushed even more.

"Connie, do you remember how you were with Tony, when you were younger? You were all over him, I even walked in on you two, on the-" Chad, and I stood up the same time, not wanting to hear more.

"Okay, uh this is really uncomfortable for us so, we are just going to go out." I said. They stopped talking, and looked towards us.

"Where are you going?" My dad said. I looked at Chad, and he looked at me.

"We're just going to check out this town." I said smiling.

"Okay, you two have fun!" My grandmother said. I smiled at her, and we quickly left before my mom, and dad dragged me back into the house to discuss more about _safe-sex. _

We both got into the car, and sat in silence. I looked towards Chad, and he looked towards me.

"You have a very, _interesting _family." Chad said, trying to find the right word for them. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, they think we were actually doing _things."_ I said still laughing nervously. He joined in, and we both stopped after a few minutes.

"Yeah, like we actually would do that kind of stuff. We hate each other." I said.

"Yeah, hate each other." Chad said looking away. I thought he sounded hurt, but then he covered it up by talking again.

"So, why don't you give me a tour of Wisconsin?" Chad said. I turned towards him, and smiled.

"I would love to." I said turning on the car, and starting my tour.

I started to wonder why Chad seemed like he was hurt after I said, we hated each other. Of course he hates me, and I hate him.

_Right?_

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I woke up the next morning due to someone calling Sonny's name. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked over at Sonny, who was following my actions. Suddenly the voice that was calling her name came closer, and closer, then someone knocked on the door. I looked at Sonny confused, but she looked out of it, because of just being woken up. She shrugged, and laid back down. I got up to answer the door.

I pulled it open to reveal, _Justin. Why the hell is he here?_

"Aw hey honey!" He said pulling me into a hug. I instantly pushed him back and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked confused. He reached for my hair to stroke it but, I slapped his hand down.

"Keep those dirty hands to yourself." I told him sternly. "And, why are you here?" I asked just as stern.

"I came to see my cutie-pie!" He said hugging me again. I tried pushing him off but he had a strong grip. _If I were in my body, I would knock this douche out in a flash. _I thought annoyed.

"Hey, who's at the door?" Sonny asked in a husky voice. Suddenly I felt the douche tense up, and he let me go, and barged in the room. I followed him, and Sonny finally sat up. We all were silent. _Deadly silent. _Until Justin took the time to speak.

"Whoa, don't tell me your actually sleeping with this guy?" Justin asked me glaring at Sonny; which was suppose to be a glare at me. I smirked, and started to talk.

"Of course, _Chad, _and I have been sleeping with each other now sense I got here." I said smirking. Suddenly there was a gasp, and we all turned towards the door.

"You what?!" Sonny's mom, and dad exclaimed at the same time. I smiled sheepishly, and Sonny jumped out of bed, and went to my side.

"It's not how it sounds!" She said holding her hands out. _Oh this is not good. _

"It's not, look what I meant was, we slept in the same bed. Not slept-slept together." I said quickly.

"Wait, so you guys haven't slept together?" Justin asked.

"Well we have but not like-" I didn't get to finish because someone interrupted me.

"You dirty little boy, you touched me girl!" Sonny's dad said walking towards Sonny with balled fist.

"No! He didn't!" I said getting in front of Sonny.

"But you just said-" Justin got interupted from his statement.

"What is going on in here?" Sonny's grandmother said. Everyone turned towards her. The situation looked bad. Me, standing in front of Sonny who looked terrified. Sonny's dad in front of me with his hands bald up in a fist. Sonny's mom pulling on Sonny's dad's arm, to keep him back. And Justin standing off to the side looking at the situation confused.

"Well?" Sonny's grandmother said crossing her arms walking over to us. Sonny's dad backed up, and Sonny's mom did the same. I walked over to be beside Sonny. We all starred at her afraid to talk. Trust me, Sonny's grandmother is awesome but, I've seen her get mean. Let me tell you, it is _not _a pretty sight.

"Well, we all just heard Sonny, and Chad have been sleeping with each other." Justin said annoyed.

"Really?" Sonny's grandmother said with a grin.

"No!" Sonny, and I said at the same time.

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. What we are trying to tell you is, Sonny, and I have been sleeping in the same bed sense we got here. But, we haven't, and _won't _have sex." Sonny said. I felt like my stomach dropped. Not trying to be a pervert or anything but, I felt disappointed after she said: _won't, and never_.

Suddenly the whole room filled with '_ohs'. _While Sonny, and I just nodded.

"See you two, you got all worked up over nothing." Sonny's grandmother said patting Sonny's dad, and Sonny's mom backs. They nodded, and proceeded to the door.

"Wait!" I called out walking towards them. They stopped, and turned towards me.

"Why is Justin here?" I asked them annoyed that the douche came, and started this whole drama-fest. Not that I'm not use to it. I mean, I do work on a drama; _well, use to._

"Oh, he wanted to see you dear." Sonny's mom said squeezing my cheek.

"I'm going out with Chad though." I said reminding them.

"We know, but we figure a little visit wouldn't harm anything." She said.

"Whatever." I said going back over to Sonny, and Justin. Sonny's grandmother smiled at me, and went out the door with Sonny's mom, and dad.

"You happy?" I asked glaring at Justin. He looked at me strangely.

"You caused a big sinary over nother." I said talking about the previous conversation.

"Oh, sorry babe." He said winking at me.

"Don't call me babe." I said rolling my eyes, putting an arm around Sonny.

"This is the only one who can call me babe." I said looking at Sonny smiling. She did the same, and we both acted like a couple in love.

"Right. Anyways Sonny, I was thinking maybe we could-" He started but I held up a finger in front of his face.

"Nope." I said smirking.

"But I was-" He started.

"No." I said smirking again.

"Ugh, you two are so annoying. You know what, forget this. I'm done trying to win you back Sonny, your not worth it." He said. After he made the last statement my blood started to boil.

"You shut-up you little douche-bag. I'm worth every second of your time. I don't see why you would ever want to cheat on someone like _me_. You lost your chances the time you were with that other girl. So, go run along a leave me alone. For good." I said glaring at him.

"Fine I will. Oh by the way, that girl you saw didn't come on to me. I came on to her. And Chad, good luck kissing on her, she sucks at it, and can use all the practice she can get." He said harshly. The next thing that happened surprised me.

Sonny punched him; _hard. _He stumbled back, and tripped over the rug, and landed on his butt. He held his now bruised jaw.

I looked towards Sonny surprised. She just smirked down at him.

"Get out or, your gonna get some more of that with this left fist." She said holding up her left hand, balling it in a fist. Justin scrambled to his feet, and left in a flash. _Wimp. _I thought laughing quietly.

After he shut the door, I turned towards Sonny surprised.

"What was that?" I asked still in shock.

"No guy talks to me like that. Plus he deserved that punch sense the day we broke up." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think innocent Sonny had it in her." I said smirking at her.

"We can all surprise each other in ways." She said smirking back at me.

"That we can Munroe, that we can." I said smiling; a real Chad smile.

* * *

So I just had a very entertaining morning. Justin came and started stuff up, and of course my mom, dad, and grandmother got into it too. Then, Justin started trash talking me so of course I would punch him with as much force as possible. In Chad's words: _the douche deserved it._

Then I started thinking about Chad's mom. Sure Chad doesn't call her much but, that doesn't stop me from doing it. So, I whipped out my cell, and dialed the number Chad told me.

_"Hello?" _Debbie answered.

"Mom, hey!" I said brightly.

_"Hey sweetie, are you enjoying your stay in Wisconsin?"_She asked matching my bright tone.

"Yeah, just wanted to tell you hi." I said smiling to myself.

_"That's very sweet of you. Well, I have to go now my friend Kate is coming to pick me up for a shopping spree!" _She said excited.

"That's great mom, have fun. Bye." I said about to hang up.

_"Bye sweetie." _She said hanging out.

I put my cell phone away, and turned to see Chad standing there looking at me.

"Uh, hi?" I said smiling awkwardly at him.

"You called my mom?" He asked surprised.

"Uh, yeah? I told her hi." I said shrugging.

"Oh. Thanks, I guess." He said smiling.

"No problem." I said smiling with him.

I looked at him, and he was already dressed, and showered. I looked at myself, and saw I was still in boxers, and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to go get dressed." I said after a few seconds of silence.

"Okay." He said shrugging laying down on the made bed with his cell phone in hand.

I nodded, and proceeded my way to the bathroom.

I finished a few minutes later. _I'm fast at getting ready. _

I walked out, and saw Chad still laying on the bed, with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey." I said walking over to him. He looked up, and smiled. "Hey." He said looking back at the paper.

"What's that?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him. He looked up at me, and held out the paper to me.

"It's a wedding invitation. Your mom came in here, and told me to tell you about it." He said.

I read the letter, and looked up at him with a smile.

"My cousin is getting married!" I said giving him a hug. I felt him tense under me but he relaxed, and hugged me back.

"That's great Sonny." He said quietly. I pulled away, and blushed.

"So, will you be my date to it?" He asked with a hopeful face. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh of course silly!" I said laughing. He laughed with me. Then, something caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh, the wedding is this weekend!" I said standing up. Chad stood up with me.

"Yeah so?" He asked confused.

"Chad, today is Thursday, that means we only have two days!" I said.

"Oh." He said still confused on why I'm freaking out.

"We still need clothes to wear." I said.

"Oh! That's so problem Sonny. We'll go shopping tomorrow." He said shrugging.

"Okay." I said calming down.

"Your cute when you get worked up. In my body, and yours." He said smiling at me. I smiled back, and mumbled a thanks blushing.

Chad can honestly be a nice guy. He has been acting really sweet towards me lately, and he can make me blush very often. Plus, he stood up for me with Justin. He's making me have different feelings towards him. I had these feelings before but with different people. But this feeling is stronger then the ones before.

I'm developing a _crush_ on _Chad Dylan Cooper._

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! _

She has been the only thing on my mind lately. Everything I look at reminds me of her. I see someone smiling, and the first word that comes to mind is, _Sonny. _I hear someone laughing loudly, and the first word that comes to mind is, _Sonny._ I see someone wearing yellow, and the first word that comes to mind is, _Sonny. _I look at the sky and see the bright yellow sun shining, and the first word that comes to mind is, _Sonny._

Every single thing comes back to that girl.

Oh, and guess who is standing ten feet away from me changing in a dressing room for the wedding coming up; _Sonny. _I swear, I'm coming down with a sickness. It's not normal for a guy to think this much about a girl. I mean, it's impossible for a guy like me; to like a girl like her. We are totally different. I mean, people say opposites attract, but in this situation it is not _possible. _

"Hey Chad, what about this tux? I think it's good because the invitation said the theme is, _heaven _because it's a gift from God." She said spinning around to show me the white tux.

"Well, the pants are a little long, but I'm sure it'll be fine. I approve." I said giving a thumbs up. She smiled, and went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes.

I started to walk around the store. They had full length body mirrors on every wall. It reminded me of a _fun house maze. _Like, with all the different types of mirrors; the kind that makes you look short, tall, fat, and skinny. This place can definitely make someone self-conscious of their body. The mirrors show every angle of your body, to make sure you see it all. But, Sonny has nothing to worry about, this body rocks the mirrors.

"Oh my gosh, it's Sonny Munroe!" A little girl screamed, running towards me. Apparently more girls heard her, because a whole crowd now surrounded me.

"Can you sign this?"

"Oh my gosh, your so funny!"

"Is it true Tawni Hart hates you?"

"Is So Random going to have another season?"

The questions kept coming, all at once. I could barely make them out. The one thing I hate about little girls is, they have the highest, and loudest screams. People can hear it from a mile away.

I kept panicking not knowing what Sonny would say, or do in this situation. Sure any other time I would be rude, and mean but, these are little kids; and Chad Dylan Cooper respects the little ones.

Sooner, than I thought, my hero came to the rescue.

"Oh my gosh, it's Chad Dylan Cooper!" The same little girl screamed. All of them left me, and ran to Sonny. _Ha, I am more famous than Sonny is. _

Suddenly someone tugged on my jacket, before I got a chance to look down, they pushed me over to where Sonny is, and all the little girls crowded us both.

"Are you two dating?"

"Is it true your America's most hated puppy shover?"

"Did you two come together here?"

"Why are you guys in Wisconsin together?"

Sonny, and I looked at each other. The little girls kept shoving, and pushing trying to get to us. _Gosh, who knew they could be so violent. _

"GIRLS!" Sonny screamed. They all went silent, and starred at her. She smiled nervously, and looked at me for a split second, before looking at them again.

"Now, I'm sure if you all stay silent, and ask a question one at a time; we will be happy to answer them all for you." Sonny said calmly. Before we got a chance to talk again, they all lined up beside each other, and stayed silent smiling at us. _Wow, who knew Sonny had the power over little kids. _

"Well, um how about we start down here first." She said pointing towards a little girl with black hair, and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm a huge fan of both of you. I was wondering why your both in Wisconsin, and why are you both together here?" She asked sweetly, with a curious face.

"Well, I'm here with _Sonny _because she asked me to come with _her." _Sonny said smiling at me. _Of course she leaves me with the hard question. _

"Why did you ask _him_ to come with you?" She asked me.

"Uh, only one question at a time!" I said pointing to the next girl; while the other one huffed, and walked away.

"Hello Sonny, why did you ask Chad to come with you?" She asked. _Crap._

"Because, Chad is my friend." I said smoothly. She nodded, and walked away.

"Why are you two at a wedding shop, shopping?" A African American girl asked.

"Because, we were invited to a wedding, and we are going together." Sonny answered. I smiled towards her, and nodded my head saying, _good answer. _The last thing we need is people think we are actually dating; and are getting married. Sonny, and I agreed only Sonny's family thinks we are dating.

After we answered all the questions, and signed a few pieces of papers, we went to the _women's section_ for my clothes. _Ugh, I hate saying this stuff. Chad Dylan Cooper does not shop for womens' clothes. _

"Sonny, can you just pick me out something so I don't have to go through this torture?" I whined to her. She let out a breath, and answered.

"Fine but, you have to say the _magic _word." She singed out _magic word. Is she really making me do this? _She answered my question for me.

"And yes, you have to say it." She said crossing her arms sitting on the nearest chair.

"Why are you sitting down?!" I whined again. She let out a laugh.

"Because, I know this is going to take awhile." She said chuckling softly. _Is that a challenge?_

"Please?" I asked softly. She stood up, walking towards me putting both her hands on my cheeks. _Is she going to kiss me? _She moved her face umcomfortably close towards mine. _Gulp. _

"Are you sure we shouldn't go home early?" She asked starring into my eyes.

"W-what, n-no I-I'm completely f-fine." I said nervously. _Since when does Sonny make me stutter?_

"Now your stuttering? Wow, let me pick out that dress fast." She said dropping her hands from my face, walking towards a bunch of white dresses. _Oh, if only you knew, my stuttering was because of you. _Oh gosh, now I'm saying a poem because of her. I need to check into a mental hospital.

Seconds later, she came back with a white dress in hand.

"Whoa, your fast." I said surprised.

"Yeah well, it's easier to shop for someone that knows their size already." She said pulling my arm to the counter. She paid for it; well I did, because she used my wallet, with my money in it, and we went out the store.

"Here, put these on." She said handing me sun-glasses, while she put a pair on. I looked at her weirdly, and she huffed.

"Do you want to be mobbed by the fans again?" She asked annoyed. I quickly put the glasses on, and we went to the car, and drove home.

* * *

Chad, and I had a heck-of-a-day. We went to a wedding shop to get fancy clothes for my cousins wedding, and while we were there we spent hours answering questions from fans. Then, we were stuck in traffic for about an hour. I must say, I'm exhausted.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me." I whined. Chad agreed, while we both got to the house, and opened the door.

I looked inside, and saw my family asleep onthe couch. My mom was cuddled in my dads side, with my dad's arm around her, and my grandmother had her mouth wide opened with drool coming out of it.

"Looks like were not the only ones tired." Chad whispered into my ear. I felt a chill run down my spine from his hot breath on my ear. I didn't trust my voice so, I just nodded, and walked up the stairs to our room.

We both got there, and changed into our pajama's, and laid in the bed. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I laid there looking at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, because of that one girl on my mind again; _Sonny_. Now, she's making it so I can't sleep. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sonny?" I asked shaking her. She didn't respond.

"Sonny?" I asked a little louder. She groaned, and rolled over.

"Sonny!" I said loudly, and shaking her harder.

"What?" She asked annoyed. She sat up, and looked at me with a glare.

"I've been thinking about something." I answered quietly. She laid back down, and turned her body towards me propping her head on her hand.

"Okay, what have you been thinking about?" She asked in a nicer tone. _Leave it to Sonny to be nice at...3:35 in the morning. _

"A girl." I answered.

"Oh." She answered with a jealous tone. _Sonny, jealous?_

"Yeah, a girl. See, she is all I've been thinking about lately. Everything I see, and hear reminds me of her. I don't know what to do about it." I answered.

"Sounds like, you like this girl." She answered in a jealous tone again. _Yeah right, she is not jealous, I'm just being delusional again. I need some sleep._

"What do I do about it?" I asked scared of the answer. She took a deep breath, and looked into my eyes.

"Well, you look them into the eyes, you tell them with as much emotion as possible that you like them, and see if they like you back." She answered.

"Okay." I answered taking a deep breath. She nodded, and laid back down shutting her eyes.

"Sonny, _I like you_." I said with as much emotion as possible; looking at her shut eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

_"Sonny,_ _I like you." I_ _said with as much emotion as possible; looking at her shut eyes._

_Suddenly, her eyes shot open._

"W-what?" I asked Chad completely shocked, and confused.

Chad Dylan Cooper just told me he likes me. Seriously, he was describing someone he liked, and it totally made me pissed. But, now he is suddenly talking about me? I've been on his mind lately?

"I like you Sonny. I mean, your all I think about, everything reminds me of you. I thought I was coming down with something but, this feeling is much deeper. I don't know what's wrong with me. But, I do know one thing, I _do _like you." He said letting out a deep breath.

I froze; stopped talking, breathing, and blinking. I didn't know how to take this in. _So, this means we both like each other. _I finally snapped back to reality after Chad waved his hand in front of my face, calling out my name.

"What?" I asked looking at him. He looked nervous, but began to speak again.

"Well um, do you like me too?" He asked looking his hands. He seemed to lose all hope after I didn't answer for a couple of minutes. I was actually thinking of a way to answer, that I do like him.

I placed my index finger gently under his chin, and lifted it. I looked into his eyes, taking my advise I gave him earlier.

"Yes." I said quietly looking into his eyes. His eyes turned from nervousness to excitement. I was actually surprised, that was the brightest shade of brown _my _eye color has ever been.

Chad Dylan Cooper seemed to amaze me again, by pulling me into a protective hug. He squeezed me so hard, I thought I lost all feeling in my body.

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." He muffled in my shoulder. I smiled, and returned the hug.

We both pulled away, and looked in each others eyes.

"You know, I would definitely kiss you right now but, it would weird me out, kissing myself." He said laughing quietly. I laughed with him, and nodded.

He stopped laughing, and looked into my eyes with seriousness.

"You know what I just realized?" He asked with a small smile.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Even though you are in my body, with my blue eyes; I still see behind the blue, and see the brown, bubbly Sonny in them." He said rubbing my hands with his.

"That's sweet Chad. Well, I guess if I look _really _deep, I can see your blue jerky eyes." I said smirking. He fake gasped, and put a hand over his heart.

"I'm hurt Sonny, I thought since I'm your _lover_, you would categorized me as, _handsome, or greatest actor of this generation." _He said smugly.

"Oh, so now your my _lover?" _I asked crossing my arms.

"Pfft, yeah." He said in a, _duh tone._

"Well, what am I to you?" I asked, looking into his eyes. I made my eyes look soft, and cute. It would probably work ten times better using Chad's ocean blue eyes. I made them turn to a darker shade of blue. _Ha, funny I have control over how to make my eyes look. _

I saw him get lost in them. He stopped talking, and starred into my eyes. His facial expression turned blank, and then turned to, _admiration? _I started to blink my eyes rapidly to bring him back to reality.

He started to blink, and shake his head. He looked at me, with a pointed finger. I just smiled innocently.

"You can't do that! That's totally my way of hypnotizing girls!" He said shocked.

"Oh, so now your calling yourself a girl?" I asked laughing.

"What?! No!" He said looking away from me.

"Okay, okay, so what am I to you?" I asked again.

"Well, you can be my _lover _too." He said shrugging.

"Okay." I said laying back. I looked at the clock, 4:15. _Wow, we've been talking for forty minutes. _

"Let's get some sleep Chad, tomorrow we have to go to a wedding." I said pulling the covers up.

"Actually, it would be today because it's technically the morning of today." He said smirking down at me, still sitting up.

"Oh just go to sleep!" I whisper/yelled annoyed. He nodded, and laid back too. I started thinking about the day ahead of us. _This should be interesting. _

* * *

I woke up from Sonny shaking me awake.

"Come on Chad, we have to get up." She said shaking me again. I was about to say a rude comment, but I stopped myself thinking about our previous conversation. We both admitted we liked each other. _Crap. _I thought, smacking my head mentally. I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend yet. I'll do it though, but I should ask her at the right moment.

I finally got up, and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I got done, I came out with the dress on that Sonny bought for the wedding. It was way more comfortable then those suits I always wear. It was white, and long. It had one strap on the right shoulder, while the left shoulder was strapless. It was made of silk, so it was even better.

I looked at the bed, and saw Sonny in the suit she got. It was white, and had a blue tie under it. Sonny was tying her shoes. When she got done, she stood up, and looked at me.

"Aw, I look so pretty!" She said walking over to me, and admiring the dress.

"Well, I look handsome!" I said interrupting her compliments, towards herself. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yeah, you do." She said quietly. I smiled to myself. _Finally, she actually admits it. _

There was three knocks on the door, before Sonny's grandmother poked her head in the door opening.

"Aw, don't you two look adorable." She said walking in.

"Thank you." Sonny said sweetly. I said thanks too, just as sweetly.

"Don't tell your cousin this but, you two will be the best looking couple there." Sonny's grandmother whispered. Sonny, and I looked at each other, and blushed.

"I agree!" I said proudly. Sonny, and her grandmother laughed.

"I just wanted to tell you two, we are going to call you a cab, while Connie, Tony, and I are going to take the car. That way you two can have some _alone time _before we get to the wedding." She said winking. She started to walk towards the door, smiled at us, then walked out.

"Sonny, I have to say, your grandmother is seriously the best." I said smiling at Sonny.

"Yeah, she is pretty awesome." Sonny said walking towards her bag. She pulled out her brush, and started to brush her hair, then she came over to me, and brushed mine.

"There, now we are officially ready." She said smiling. I smiled too, and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked following me.

"I'm going to do you a favor, and get your mom, and dad to like you." I said opening the door.

"Why?" She asked walking with me towards the stairs.

"Because, they hate you for some reason, and me being an awesome _lover_ will get them to like you." I said smiling. She blushed, and walked with me down the stairs.

* * *

Chad, and I walked towards the kitchen to check, and see if my parents were in there. He wanted to be a generous guy and help my parents like me. Sounds weird right?

"Hey mom, dad, I wanted to just drop by, and say hi." Chad said sitting in one of the tables' chair. I followed, and did the same, sitting next to him. My dad was looking at his newspaper, while drinking coffee. I looked at the newspaper, and saw it was on, _sports. Gosh, I'm so stupid! _I thought, football would be a good way to get my dad to like me. He loves anyone who knows stuff about football. Lucky me, I watched football with him when I was younger.

"Hey Tony, how about that Superbowl game from Sunday?" I asked him. He put down his newspaper, and coffee then, looked at me.

"It was okay. My team won, so I'm happy about it. How did you like it?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, Saints totally crushed the Colts. It was a heck of a game. Especially that interception that happened in the fourth quarter." I said smiling. I saw my dad smile a little. _Score!_

"Dang boy, I didn't think a actor like yourself would have time for football." My dad said taking off his reading glasses, giving me a smile.

"Well, you know me, I'm the type that makes time for something that interests me." I said politely.

"That's the kind of guy I like. So, did you see that last football game..." I spaced out as my dad rambled about a football game. I nodded my head acting like I was listening. I looked over at Chad for a second, and he was starring at me with a shocked face. _Ha, probably thought I wouldn't know anything about sports. And, I didn't even need any help from him._

* * *

I had no idea Sonny knew anything about sports. I'm sitting here starring at her shocked, she actually made a conversation with her dad about sports. Without my help! Who knew out of all things, that sports would get the two in a civil conversation. This family still amazes me.

After ten minutes later they were finally done talking about football. Sonny said she was going to get something to drink, so that left Sonny's dad, and I at the table. When Sonny was out of earshot, Sonny's dad turned towards me.

"You know, at first I thought he wasn't a keeper but now, you better hold onto that boy." He said quietly. I smiled, and nodded.

Sonny came back after a few minutes, and made a hand signal to follow her. I followed her out to the living room.

"Chad I did it!" Sonny whispered excitedly.

"Yeah, even your dad told me to not let you go. But now, we got to get your mom to like you." I said looking around to see if I saw her.

"Oh, there she is." I said going over to the stove where she was cooking.

"I already have a perfect plan." Sonny said going into the kitchen. I followed to see what she was going to do.

"Hello Mrs. Munroe, can I give you a hand with that?" Sonny said pointing towards a batch of cookies ready to be put in the oven.

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you." Sonny's mom said wiping her forehead. Sonny did as told, and stood beside her again.

"So, what kind of cookies are they?" Sonny asked kindly. Sonny's mom looked up, and saw Sonny's warm smile.

"Well, they are homemade sugar cookies." Sonny's mom answered.

"Oh, homemade, they are going to be good. My mom taught me how to make homemade cookies when I was younger. She is a wonderful cook." Sonny answered.

"Really?" Sonny's mom looked up interested.

"Yeah, I say homemade things taste way more original than store bought." Sonny said. _Oh gosh, she is turning my bad-boy image around. Store bought is way easier to do. _

"I agree with you. Gosh, you could be my son with that attitude." Sonny's mom said squeezing Sonny's cheek. Sonny blushed, and turned towards me.

"Well, I have to use the restroom so, I'll be back down later." Sonny said walking towards me.

"Okay." Sonny's mom called out.

Sonny turned towards me with a smile.

"Thanks for encouraging me to be civil with my parents. They practically love me!" Sonny said waking up the stairs. _How can they not love you? Your a lovable person. _I thought.

* * *

I got upstairs, and went into my room. I laid on the bed thinking. I just got both of my parents to like me; well Chad. So does that mean they accept him in this family? I guess it does, they never accepted any of my past boyfriends. Except Justin but, he is out of the picture now. My grandmother has always liked Chad. So that was a plus.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked laying on the bed next to me. I turned my body towards him, and looked at him.

"Do you think my family accepts you now?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute, then answered.

"Well, they seem to have you on their good-side so, I don't see why they wouldn't accept you; well me." He said getting confused over his words.

"Yeah, your right." I said laying flat on my back again. I shut my eyes to relax a little bit before we have to leave for the wedding. I'm assuming Chad did the same, because he went silent too.

After what seemed about fifteen minutes my grandmother's voice filled the room.

"Sonny, Chad, your cab is out front." She said. I opened my eyes, and sat up. Chad did the same, and we both grabbed all our stuff, and went out the door.

"Sonny?" Chad asked softly when we were in the car. I looked towards him, and he had a scared face.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at him fully.

"I um, never been to one of these before." Chad said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I never been to a _wedding _before, I only seen them in movies." He said looking away.

"It's okay Chad, just stay by my side, and we'll have a good time." I said smiling.

He came towards me, and pulled me in for a hug, while I returned it. We both pulled away, and sat silently, until we arrived at the church.

* * *

**~REVIEW~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Sonny, and I got out of the cab once it came to a stop in front of the church. We started to walk towards the main doors, and opened them.

There was the Munroe family. Almost every seat was full. There was only a few kids, but mostly adults.

Sonny grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards a corner seat. We both sat down, beside each other. There was three seats opened to my left. I'm assuming for her parents, and grandmother.

"Okay, so this is where the bride, and groom say their vows, and get legally married. Then, when they are done, we all head over down town to the reception. That is where we all eat, and mingle with the others. Also, it's where we eat the cake, and where we dance." Sonny whispered into my ear. That's a lot of stuff. I've seen weddings, and stuff on t.v. all the time but, this is my first time experiencing it in person. As long as Sonny is by my side, it should go right.

"Oh, here's my family. Remember be nice please." Sonny said smiling at her parents, and grandmother coming. They said a quick hello, and stayed silent looking forward.

Music began playing, and people came walking forward in pairs holding flowers. I'm assuming they are the people that stand up front with the bride, and groom. Then, a little girl, and boy came forward. The little girl was throwing flowers, while the little boy was carrying a pillow, with two gold rings on it.

Soon, the music came on, signaling the brides comingfoward. I knew from the moves, this is where you stand up to praise her.

Everyone stood up, and came forward was a women that looked in her early thirties, and had long brown hair. With a man, assuming to be her father, was on her arm. The women looked like Sonny a little bit. She was really pretty but, not as beautiful as Sonny is.

The wedding started, and the priest began to say statements, and asked questions. The bride, and groom began to say their vows, and at the end they kissed. Everyone clapped, and they went hand-in-hand back down the aisle. Soon after, everyone followed, and went to their cars. I'm guessing for the reception.

Sonny took my hand again, and led me to the cab, and we drove to the reception. Time to meet the _whole _Munroe family.

* * *

Chad, and I got to the wedding reception building. We both got out, and walked towards the doors. Before Chad got a chance to open the doors, I grabbed his arm.

"Now Chad, I know this is your first time being at a wedding, and a reception, and it's your first time meeting my family but, just stay with me, and talk when asked too. I don't want to cause a scene, okay?" I said to Chad quietly. He nodded, and we proceeded towards the reception.

We walked in, and instantly my cousin came running towards us. She gave Chad a hug, and then turned towards me.

"You look beautiful Sonny. Oh, who is this?" She asked. I was about to talk, but her eyes lit up, to a brighter green color.

"Wait, aren't you Chad Dylan Cooper from that soap opera?" She asked crossing her arms smiling. I nodded my head, while Chad started to talk.

"Yeah, that's Chad Dylan Cooper, and _he _is with me." He said smiling at me. I smiled too, and looked at my cousin.

"Aren't you two cute. Well, I'm going to go say hi to grandma. I'll talk with you two later." She said smiling, and walking away. When she says grandma, she is talking about my grandmother. Everyone in my family seems to call her that, because she acts like one to everyone.

"She seems happy." Chad remarked.

"Well duh she is happy, she just got married." I said, as if it were obvious.

Chad, and I kept talking to all my family, and ate food, while talking to each other. He seemed to be adjusting to this whole thing, and started to enjoy it.

I saw the groom stand up, taping his glass, that was filled with wine. Everyone stopped talking, and turned towards him.

"Hi everyone. My name is Danny, for those who doesn't know me. I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out today, and I wanted to thank you for all the support. And lastly, I wanted to just say _I love you_, to my beautiful wife." He announced smiling down at my cousin. They kissed, and everyone clapped. "Oh, and if you want to make an announcement, now is the time." He said with a smile. I looked around, and saw everyone was sitting silently, apparently not making an effort to get up. I turned around in my seat to look behind me, but everyone smiled, and began to clap, looking forward. I turned back around, and saw _Chad _stand up.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I whispered. He smiled, and stood up tapping his glass.

"Hello everyone, _Sonny _here. I just wanted to say congratulations to the bride, and groom. I hope you two live a very long, and happy life." Chad said smiling at them. Then, he turned towards me, and smiled. "I also wanted to say a few things about _Chad." _He said walking in front of me. I mouthed: _What are you doing? _But, he just continued to smile.

"_Chad, _I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. I looked at him confused._ Sorry? What's he sorry for?_

"Heh, your probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well, you see everyone, _Chad, _and I had a fight before. We both thought we couldn't live each others life." Chad began. _Oh no, don't tell them Chad!_

"Chad, don't." I whispered. He held a hand to my lips, to silence me. I was worried, if he told my family, they would think we are crazy.

"But, after spending so much time with _Chad, _I came to realization that I was wrong." He said to me. He bent down so he was directly in front of me. "Sonny, I was wrong, okay? I thought your life was so easy to live but, your comedy show is so hard. Your mom was always on my back. Your female issues were really hard. And, your family, lets just say, they are one of a kind. Sonny, your life is difficult, and I'm sorry for not believing you." He whispered softly, and sincerely. He smiled at me, and stood back up. "I just wanted to say that. Anyways, congratulations." Chad said sitting back down. I put a hand over his, and mouthed: _thank you. _

The guy that was working the music grabbed the microphone, and told us to grab a partner, and head to the dance floor. A slow song came on, and everyone proceeded to the dance floor.

"Can I have this dance?" Chad asked holding out his hand.

"You know, I would say it's bad for the _girl _to ask the _guy _to dance. But, assuming we aren't exactly _ourselves _right now, I'll let it slide." I said laughing quietly. He laughed with me, and we went to the dance floor.

We began dancing, and I looked up at him.

"Chad?" I asked softly. He looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked just as soft.

"I'm sorry too." I said looking down. He pulled my chin up, and looked me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it. We both agree this whole situation sucks. Both of our lives are difficult." He said chuckling.

"Are we ever going to be ourselves again?" I asked quietly. He pulled me into a hug. "I don't know Sonny, I don't know." He muffled into my shoulder. I pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes.

I saw that one eye sparkling. And I knew, that was Chad in there. I pulled my face towards his, and kissed him. It didn't feel like I was kissing myself, it felt like I was kissing a different pair of lips. Which belonged to Chad.

I felt my lips tingle against his, as we moved them together slowly. I felt the whole world around my spin. Our lips fit perfectly together, and moved in rhythm. The only thing on my mind was Chad right now.

I felt myself losing air, so I pulled away slowly. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked into Chad's eyes. I was completely confused now.

Chad wore a confused look too. We both stayed how we were in each others arms, looking into each others eyes. I kept looking at him. That one thing kept showing, that confused me most.

I saw _blue eyes._

_

* * *

_

**~REVIEW~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

I just shared the most wonderful kiss of my life. It was with Sonny too. As I pulled away to admire my ocean blue eyes, I noticed something different. I did _not _see my blue eyes. I saw Sonny's _brown _eyes.

I kept starring at her, wearing a confused face. _I must be seeing things. _

I let my eyes travel to look at the rest of her body. I saw long black hair, a small framed teenage girl, I saw her lumps, and bumps in places. Realization struck me. _This girl is Sonny. _

"Sonny?" I asked shocked.

"Chad?" She asked just as shocked. I nodded my head slowly, and I saw she did the same. I looked down, and saw my body, _my body! _

"Oh my gosh Sonny, we are our old self's!" I said pulling her into a tight hug. I was so happy, and I'm sure Sonny was just as happy because she tightend her grip around my waste. I pulled away, and looked at her.

"You know, I did get pretty tired looking at myself everyday. But, I could never get tired of seeing you everyday." I told her admiring her beauty.

"Aw Chad, that's so sweet. I don't mind seeing you everyday either." She said chuckling.

After looking at each other for a moment, I started to think. _How did we switch back? _Was it the kiss we shared? Or that speech I made earlier?

"Hey Sonny," I said pulling her out of her thoughts. She snapped her head up, and looked at my curious face. "Yeah?" She asked. "How did we get switched back?" I asked still trying to figure it out myself. She stayed quiet for a moment thinking about it herself.

Her face lit up, and she looked me in the eyes. "Maybe it was because we both admitted both of our lives are difficult. I mean isn't that how we got into this whole mess anyway, because we both argued over our lives?" She said. She was making since. I mean, we did get in that big fight a few weeks ago about our lives, then that night is when we got switched somehow, and now we switched back because we agreed that we were both wrong.

"You know what Sonny, I think your right." I said. She smiled,and flipped her hair. "Aren't I always?" She asked in a girlie voice. I gave her a weird look, and she started to laugh. "Sorry, I had to flip my hair, I couldn't do anything with your short hairdo. Maybe you should let your hair grow out, so you could be a rocker type." She said running her hands through my hair. I grabbed her hands, and put them by her sides. "I don't think so." I said smiling at her. She fake pouted, and looked around.

"Chad, when did everyone leave?" Sonny asked looking around some more. I looked around, and saw everyone was out of the building, and people were hanging out, outside.

I thought of a perfect idea.

I got down on one knee, and grabbed Sonny's hand. She looked confused, and shocked.

"Sonny Munroe," I said pausing for dramatic effect. Her eyes told me to go on.

"Will you," I said pausing again. She looked annoyed, and impatient now.

"Be my girlfriend?" I asked looking at her sweetly. She looked at me in disbelief, and smacked my arm.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I thought you were going to propose or something." She said crossing her arms.

"Are you mad because, I didn't propose?" I asked smirking. She was silent, and kept looking at the floor mumbling words. I grabbed her hands, and made her look me in the eyes.

"Don't worry Sonny, I'll be sure to propose to you when we get older. I promise." I said smiling at her. She smiled a little bit, and blushed.

"Now, I need to know your answer, will you be my girlfriend; and this time not a fake one." I said. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Yes." She said shyly. I pulled her in for a hug.

I pulled away after a few seconds, and looked her in the eyes.

"Now let me do this the proper way." I said pulling on her waste. She looked confused, but I slowly leaned in, and she did the same.

I pushed my lips against hers softly. I began to pull her waste closer to my body. When it got as close as it could I let go. I cupped her checks with both of my hands, and deepened the kiss. I took my right hand, and began to stroke her hair. I wanted more so I pushed my tongue at Sonny's bottom lip, asking her an entrance. She instantly opened her mouth, and I slid my tongue in. We moved our tongues along with each other, like a song with a catchyrhythm. I began to feel my knees turn into jello; signaling I needed to breathe.

I pulled away, and kept my eyes shut, catching my breath. I laid my forehead against Sonny's. I felt her warm breath on my face, so she was breathing just as heavily.

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw Sonny had her eyes already opened. Her eyes were bright, and looked like she was in a deep thought. I didn't say anything, and she finally broke the silence.

"Chad," She said softly. I looked into her eyes, and she looked scared. "Yeah?" I asked concerned. "I think- I think I might _love you." _She said looking into my eyes. _Love me? _

She still looked terrified that she just said that so, I tried comforting her. I used my left hand, and stroked her left cheek with it.

"I think I love you too." I said softly. I meant it though, it wasn't just me saying words. The kiss we shared was different from other girls. I felt it was meaningful, and very special; I didn't want to stop kissing her either.

"Really?" She asked softly. I pulled her face towards mine, and pecked her on the lips.

"Really."

* * *

So Chad, and I have been dating for two months now. It's been a month since the whole body-transformation thing happened. Chad, and I appreciate each other now. When we talk about our day to each other, we actually get it. Usually when a couple talks about their day to each other, you just space out a nod occasionally.

We never did tell anyone about what happened. They thought we did act out-of-character though. If we ever did decide to tell anyone, they would probably laugh in our face, and say we needed help.

We still don't understand why it happened to use, out of all people. Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn't. But, it did bring us closer.

Chad, and his mother are finally close again. After my help of course. Chad stays home every Wednesday with his mother, for some mother-son bonding time. But, I get Chad all the other days of the week.

My family loves Chad now. I didn't think my mom would approve of the whole situation of me having a boyfriend but, she approved. I'm guessing it was that long talk my mom had with Chad one night. She still doesn't let us stay _alone _in the house. She doesn't trust us because of, teenage hormones. Sure Chad, and I talked about _doing it _but, we both agreed we would wait until we were both ready.

So here we are now. Chad, and I are at his house, in his room laying on the couch watching t.v. I have my head resting on his lap, while he is stroking my hair, and he's laying down slightly. This was a usual night for us. We lay down together, and watch some romantic movies.

"Sonny?" Chad asked softly, probably thinking I'm asleep.

"Yeah?" I asked sitting up to look at him.

"Okay so, today is a special day." He said smiling. I gave him a confused look so, he continued.

"A month from today, we got to switch bodies." He said.

"Oh yeah." I said nodding.

"So, I got something." He said standing up. I stayed seated on the couch looking curiously at him.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"A movie that describes us." He said walking towards the DVD player. He put a disk in, grabbed the remote, and sat next to me again.

I looked at the screen, and big lettering came up it said, _Freaky Friday. _

I looked at Chad, who was smiling. He grabbed the DVD case, and showed me the front cover.

"So, I looked online about movies that had to do with body-switching, and this movie popped up. It's suppose to be about this daughter, and mother who don't get along, then after they have a huge fight they switch bodies. They wake-up in the morning as each other, and they have to act like each other so no one will find out. Then, they went to a wedding, and they finally admitted they were sorry, and they made-up then, they switched back as themselves. So, our situation is kind of like theirs, because we got in a argument, switched bodies, then had to live as each other, we went to a wedding, admitted we were wrong, and switched back." Chad said proudly, he thought of all this.

"I'm impressed you still remember everything that happened." I said surprised.

"Of course I would remember." He stated.

"And, why is that?" I asked. He could have forgotten it all if he wanted to.

"Because, we got to live each others life." He said smiling down at me, pressing play on the remote to start the movie.

Chad, and I do have a very eventful past. I mean, how many people can say, _I got to live my enemies life._

**THE END**

* * *

**~REVIEW~**

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for all the support towards this story. You readers rock my world. Please review, and tell me what you thought of the entire story. Thank you very much.**_


End file.
